1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, and in particular, to a portable electronic device comprising a hidden pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional portable computer 10 comprises a display panel 11 and a main body 12. The display panel 11 closes and opens relative to the main body 12 for storage and usage, respectively. When the display panel 11 is closed relative to the main body 12, the conventional portable computer 10 is convenient to carry. A rubber pad R is usually disposed on the periphery of the display panel 11 to avoid collision between the display panel 11 and the main body 12 when the display panel 11 is closed relative to the main body 12. However, the rubber pad R protrudes from the exterior surface of the display panel 11, affecting overall esthetic appearance.